A Wanderer
by Alucard354565
Summary: Time Traveling? Please, we can do that. Well, I mean 500 years into the future we can. We built the first device and it works except it travels me to the wrong time. They were never supposed to know about me or the fact that I come from 500 years in the future. I was only sent back to make sure the incident never happened and now I'm stuck in the middle of it. Alice x OC friendship


**A/N: Want me to continue? 2 reviews and then I will.**

* * *

Has anyone ever asked: what would you do if you were stuck in some kind of apocalypse? If so, did you say that you would try to survive as long as you could? Or that you would have died instantly? Not me. I had no choice. Alice was never meant to know about me or the fact that I come from 500 years in the future where infected actually live alongside humans and don't try to eat them.

The group I come from had made the first time traveling device. We all know,by now, how this all started. A man named Spence wanted the T-Virus and Anti-Virus for money so that he and Alice could live a rich life but he just had to break one of the vials on purpose which caused the Red Queen to go homicidal and kill everyone down in The Hive.

A nerve gas had been released into the house and near the train which cause both Spence and Alice to pass out and lose their memories. After awhile, Alice awakes in her bathroom shower and has no clue where she is. A few more minutes later and A team was sent to check it out with no backup. They met Alice with another man named Matt where they were both brought into The Hive along with the team.

After finding out what they had done when they shut off the power, they had to survive against people who died and came back with the help of the T-Virus with a basic need: To Feed. As they try to escape, they are attacked by a Licker and a infected Rain. Matt shoots Rain and her head collides with a button which opens the door and the Licker gets burned.

Matt and Alice were the only ones to escape.

That's what he told us. Our leader. He told us right after the device was finished that one of us was going into the past 500 years to prevent the end of the world. No one wanted to go, so I went. Our leader told me that the infected were going to be nothing like the ones from our time and that I wouldn't be able to come back. I knew I would be defenseless but I had a secret that only our leader and I knew.

The true reason why my eyes are a glowing blue. I was born dying and to save me, our leader and a group of infected injected the T-Virus into me several times. I had never opened my eyes during the transformation as my body fed off the power the vials gave me. It was only until they were done that my eyes opened and they turned from a dark brown to this glowing blue that allows me to see in the dark as well as various things that normal people can't see.

When I walked through that portal, I was ready for everything.

But not to land right on top of the person I was sent to help.

* * *

"Ah, damn." I say and sit up. "What did I land on?" I look down and see Alice. Wait, what? I stand up and back away into the shadows as someone comes to help her. I check my watch and saw that I was here 5 years after the incident. I froze when I heard "Is someone there?" Alice begins to walk over where I was and flashes a light at me.

"What is it?" "A survivor!" Alice yells back at the other person. "Are you alright?" "Um" I say trying to think of something but just then another woman that was famous in our time just as Alice was, named Jill, walks up to us. "A girl? What's she doing here?" "She won't speak." Um, did I forget to mention that I'm also very shy around new people? Alice grabs my arm and takes us out of what seems to be some kind of store in the middle of...wait, Washington?

I look back down at my watch which had finally caught up with the real time which was when Red Queen took over all Umbrella facilities and waged a war against the remaining humans. Great, this is even worse than just being five years after the incident. I sigh but am still being pulled by Alice to a helicopter.

I notice just who was on the helicopter...our leader...Wesker. If you are wondering how he survived that long, well the T-Virus was the result of that.

Once on the helicopter, I think:

What have I gotten myself into?

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
